My Dark Rescuer
by The American Ginny
Summary: I sat upon the couch looking into the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Tears ran down my cheeks as I was filled with despair. The room was empty and quiet. The light all gone except from the dim fire's glint.


I sat upon the couch looking into the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Tears ran down my cheeks as I was filled with despair. The room was empty and quiet. The light all gone except from the dim fire's glint.

I looked into the fire lost in my thoughts. I was numb. My heart broken in a million pieces. Nothing could heal me. No one could help me. I was all alone.

This can't have happened was all I could think. Nothing seemed real anymore. My life was falling apart even as the world was healing.

The world was healing, but what was the cost! It cost me my love. My life. My friends. My only reasons to keep living.

It cost me everything. My sleep never came anymore. My appetite had long disappeared. My care for school never existed again. My friends were gone. Though, they couldn't have even help me now. I was absolutely alone.

The only thing I gained was the thing I wished to loose. I wished to disappear. Though I never would. It was my only haunt. I couldn't relinquish this haunt. It would never disappear…

_I felt sweat drip down my head as I dueled another enemy. It felt like it would never end. There seemed to have an abundant amount of fights going on around. Each more intense than the last. We fought for hours. The night soon had come making it harder to find your target._

_I defeated my target. I had to go find my friends. To see if they were still alive; to help them. I had to find them. I had to find those I loved. I couldn't be alone._

_I ran through the battle looking for Harry, Ron, or Ginny. I had to help them. I couldn't survive this alone. I ran avoiding spell after spell. I would not be left behind._

_An explosion went off right beside me. It sent me flying. I landed with a soft thug on the ground._

_My body full of pain. My vision went in and out. The pain in my body restricting my movement. I tried to get up, but my body resisted it._

_Quiet moans escaped my mouth as the pain enveloped my body every time I tried to move. I was alone. I needed to find them though. I looked up at the sky. The moon was full, and the stars so peaceful. How can they be out during a battle like this?_

_They were signs of peace and relaxation. You never found that in a battle like this. I had seen friends fall. I had seen people I had known for years fall to the hand of an enemy. I had felt so much rage and pain in one night that it hurt._

_Yet the sky so black and peaceful. The stars and moon shining in perfect harmony. Down here, though, there was a war raging and horror filling the night. There was no room for peace or harmony._

_I tried to get my body to move again, but it would not obey me. I had to find those I loved. I started to cry. They were going to die I realized. I would never get to tell them goodbye._

_Harry would face Voldemort alone. He would die facing Voldemort. He would die alone. He would die without someone by his side._

_I had to get up. I long to hear him one more time. To feel his lips against mine. To feel his arms securely around me once more. I had to help him. I had to get up!_

_I managed to stand, but only to end it in failure as I fell to the ground again. I hit the ground with a resounding pound. I felt a shot of pain go through my body as I turned over and laid on the ground._

_I felt blood flow down my face. The blood mixing with my tears. The blood polluting my pure salty tears. I wanted to wipe it away and go find those I loved, but I knew there was no use as my body would just fail at it._

_I lay on the ground helpless. Looking at the sky afraid of what happened to my friends. I tried again to move, but my body had long given up and remained motionless. I cried harder as I realized we were all going to die._

_I saw someone run up to me and kneel beside me. It was Harry. His deep, green eyes looked into mine. I loved him so much._

_He looked at me. His eyes filled with pain, concern, and love. He couldn't bare to see me. He kissed me on the lips. A kiss that was full of passion and love. A kiss that said Good-bye._

_My tears poured down hard as I knew what he was saying. I watched as he stood up and wave his wand. He put a spell to protect me over me._

_I wanted to scream no, but it didn't work. My voice went out on me. I just wanted him to stop and let me die. I wanted to die beside him. I wanted to be with him._

_I watched as a tear slid down his cheek. This was hard for us to face. I didn't want him to go. I watched as Harry ran away towards Voldemort. As he ran to his death._

_I found myself looking at the sky once again, alone. I wanted to go run after Harry, but as I tried to get up one last time, a pain shot through me that dragged me from my body._

_I was with Harry. Apart of Harry. I ran with him towards Voldemort. I tripped as he tripped over a body. I watched him look at whom he tripped over and saw the shock and horror cover his face. I followed his gaze. Ginny._

_My best friend! Dead on the ground. I wanted to scream, but no sound came out of my mouth. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't._

_I saw the pain in Harry's eyes soon turned into determination. He pushed himself up more determined to kill Voldemort than ever._

_I watched as Harry caught sight of Voldemort and ran towards him. He yelled something, but I couldn't hear what. Oh how I longed to hear his voice one more time. Even if I only heard it for a split second._

_Harry ran past one last body. He looked at it. A red-headed boy lay on the ground motionless and lifeless. Ron. Harry let out a scream though I couldn't hear him. I watched as tears began to pour down his cheeks. Our best friend dead!_

_I watched as he yelled something at Voldemort that just angered him. I stood beside Harry as they started to fight. I watched as they both shot their killing spell. I watched as Voldemort flew backwards as the curse hit him._

_I watched Harry turn towards me and mouth I LOVE YOU. I watched as the curse hit him in the side. I watched as the life left his eyes. I watched him fall down dead._

_Before I saw him hit the ground though, I was back in my body. I felt my matted, blood stained hair. I felt the pain leave my body. I just felt numb. I looked at the sky one more time. I was alone. I thought about death and how much I desired it before I slip into a complete darkness…_

I felt the tears pour down my face harder than ever. I wanted to be dead. I was alone. No one was suppose to find me. I didn't have a reason to live. Harry made sure that I did though. He let me be with him though. He reconnected the connection we made so long ago. I got to be with him while he died. I got to be beside him as he left this world, but what did it matter now. I was alone, and all I wanted to be was dead. Was that so hard for everyone to understand? I just wanted to be dead. I wanted out of here. I was tired of being alone…

I walked to the head girl's room. I left my door slightly a jarred. I walked slowly over to my desk. I opened up the most bottom drawer. I pulled out a leather bond book.

I walked over to my bed and sat upon the edge. I looked through the book. A scrapbook of my time at Hogwarts. Memories that would never fade.

Every new page I looked at sent a shot of pain through me. I looked at the newspaper clippings I had cut out that always referred to Harry. They sent a shot of pain to my heart.

I turned the page not wanting to make the pain any worse. I flipped through page after page. Each holding a picture of Harry, Ron, or Ginny on it.

I was almost done. I flipped to the last page and read the title: **WEDDING**

A full new sense of pain shot through me as I realized that page would never be filled. That page would forever remain blank. That moment I had dreamed of so long would never exist.

I shut the book and threw it on the floor as a fresh new batch of tears started to fall down my face. The book landed with a picture of Harry and I kissing showing. I turned and threw my torso onto the bed. I laid there. I sobbed into the blanket. Lost in a darkness I would never get out of. Lost in a despair that would never leave me.

I was stuck in a nightmare I wanted out of. I was stuck in a horror movie that would not end until I died. I was stuck in a story that was so dark I couldn't find a single glint of light.

I heard the door squeak. I felt a new presence in the room. Draco I thought, but I didn't care. I just wanted to die.

I felt him lift me up and pull me to his chest. I felt his warm arms hold me tightly. I sobbed on to his shoulder so sick of being alone.

He kissed my forehead, and I swear he whispered, "Give up Hermione. It's time to go. They're waiting for you..." in my ear.

I felt my body go numb, and I couldn't feel Draco any more. I felt my heart and tears stop. I felt myself give up life. I knew my wish came true. I died and remembered that picture in my scrapbook that lay showing on my floor…

**My Dark Rescue…**


End file.
